


one hug a day keeps the feelings at bay

by somedeadboy



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Domestic Fluff, Earth C (Homestuck), Feelings, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, M/M, One Shot, dave is just tired, i think, thats rlly it bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:00:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25165066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somedeadboy/pseuds/somedeadboy
Summary: sometimes instead of fighting back, you just have to roll over and submit to the stupid feelings and wait until your hp is recharged and you can stand back up. and when you're down, your bro can do the fighting for you. aka dave and karkat just cuddle.this is literal shit im sorry I can't type in first person it's fuckin hell ://
Relationships: Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas
Comments: 1
Kudos: 67





	one hug a day keeps the feelings at bay

fingers brush against the wall, red irises peer up at the many silly and ironic paintings that cover said wall. your name is DAVE STRIDER and you are tired. you cannot find your gift of god, totally ironic, bro treasure-- your sunglasses-- anywhere. not even your backups. which yeah, isn't a big deal you guess. it isn't some,, hidden,, secret. that kinda went out the window a long time ago. not to mention your house-hive thing is always dim so it's not like you need any eye protection. it's just. 

_sucks_. 

a sigh escapes your lips and your back hits the wall with a soft thump. your lips are pressed into a firm line, posing naturally like a cool guy. not like you're having a crisis. thoughts.. feelings,,, feelings. weren't you better now? for fuck's sake, still hung up on old insecuries? it's supposed to be a new start. why are you FUCKING LIKE THIS? you're fine. you really are fine. you don't need to tip-toe or hold your breath at the sound of creaking anymore but you still fucking do. you still keep a secret stash of food in the left corner in your closet. hidden away in a shoe box. so karkat can't find it. even if he wouldn't take it from you. you still hide it. sometimes you wakeup in the middle of the night for no reason other than routine. sometimes you don't. sometimes the fact you don't wake up in the middle of night ends up freaking you out more. 

you're kinda a mess, huh? still. even now. you haven't improved. it's just all a fucking lie. your face is scrunching up into a more of a proud and smug look now. it's pretty ironic. no, no it isn't. you're using the term wrong. you frown. honestly you can't really tell the difference anymore. nor do you care to. like you said before, you're pretty fucking tired of having these feelings. they are annoying. 

every so slowly you're descending down the wall, gripping your head as you try to keep a hold on your sanity. so you're doing this. you're really doing this. gonna have a breakdown right here. why? why? because you can find your fucking glasses. you can fucking just hear him laughing at you. god, you're weak. so. fucking. weak. 

_**"FOR FUCK'S SAKE, WHY ARE THESE NOOKSUCKERS SO FUCKING LACKING IN THE BRAINCELL DEPARTMENT? LIKE FUCKITY FUCK FUCK, OF COURSE TROLLS DON'T FUCKING SHED. WHAT THE FUCK?"** _

mOTHERFUCKER. 

you whip your head to the direction of your lover's loud and adorable, but very fucking loud voice. your heart is drumming against your chest now as you shakily rise to your feet to investigate out of pure curiousity. also in an attempt to find a distraction. carefully tiptoeing out of the hallway, you peer around the corner to behold the scene. 

_taptaptaptaptaptaptaptap_

karkat is sitting on the edge of the couch, angrily tapping the keys like sonic on the computer's keyboard as he squints intensely at the screen. he seems to be reading some kind of. god fucking dammit he's on LOL again. a forum that is pretty much tumblr. his hair keeps falling in his eyes and everytime he has to push it out of his eyes you can see his anger level rise. it's hilarous. you can't help but laugh softly. he's.. adorable. 

''dave?" karkat blinks, lifting his head up to stare at you with a surprised look. his expression softens. "there you fucki--" nope. 

quickly you retreat back to the hallway in a frantic manner, your gaze darting around the walls wildly. searching. it's not like he hasn't seen you without your glasses, but oh gosh you do not need to feel extra vuluranble right now. you just-- cant,, cant. cant. you can hear karkat let out a huff, a sigh, a flop, then a small 'okay' before going back to typing. usually it's best to leave you to your own devices. no questions asked. that's how you two roll these things. yep. yep..

however, instead of spiraling back down-- completely-- at least-- you retreat back to watching him silently. like a fucking creep. you are literally cringing at yourself. you're pretty sure karkat knows you're watching too since his posture is straighten now. also he stopped the angry mumbling. you frown. maybe. 

you take a step out of your hiding corner-- karkat doesn't look up-- another step. keeping your gaze on the ground as you sneakily make your way to the couch. his typing has slowed. he still hasn't glanced up. he knows you're there though. in one quick movement you flop onto the couch and curl up into a ball. shielding your face. ''hey, '' karkat pipes up. you know he's staring at you now. you wish he wouldn't, you're so fucking weird. so. weird. 

he resumes his angry typing, leaning back comfortably into the couch. you hum contently, lifting your head slightly from your ball. you just kinda. wanna. slowly you scoot, wiggle, whatever you body to him so you head is touching against his leg. you slip your arm up and wrap it around karkat's waist, snuggling your face contently into his side. you can feel yourself start to relax, even if your thoughts contuine to perist. karkat stops his typing at one point and lays a hand on your head in an awkward attempt to comfort. you smile. 

ding. 

your phone goes off and you pull your freehand out from underneath from you to go digging around your pocket. craning your neck to see the message because even if you're in a shitty mood, you can't not help a bro in possible need. to your relief it is not a bro in need. you don't think you could handle that right now. 

carcinoGeneticist [CG] began trolling turntechGodhead [TG] 

CG: HEY. ARE YOU LIKE. GOOD. 

TC: yeah uh

TC: well

TC: probably not really okay but like im okay right now you dont have to like

TC: yeah

TC: why are you texting me im right next to you btw

CG: I'M AWARE. IT'S JUST FUCKING EASIER BECAUSE I KNOW YOU'RE SHIT AT WORDS. I'M BEING NICE HERE. 

TC: lol that's gay

CG: OKAY DAVE. YES. THAT IS GAY. I AM HUMORING YOU. LOOK. ARE YOU OKAY NOW? 

TC: been okay bby

TC: seriously im just vibing don't mind me dude just in like the mood for human contact

TC: troll contact

carcinoGeneticist [CG] ceased trolling turntechGodhead [TG] 

karkat irruptly shut off his phone and scoots his computer over. like you are a scared animal, he slowly sinks down to the couch to where he is half-laying down awkwardly. giving you more room to snuggle yourself in. which you do. you fucking heave yourself onto him with an amused smile and he lets out a snort. his arms snake around you and pull you closer, dragging you up higher to where you're resting your head on his chest. you can hear his heartbeat and it.. calms you. eventually karkat sinks down fully into the couch and into a more comfortable position. you simply lay across the smaller male, listening to the soft sound of his purring.

the two of you stay like that for a long time, drifting off to sleep eventually. 


End file.
